The present invention relates to a poleshaped supporting member, and a base structure for attachment of same, said supporting member preferably being arranged to support street light assemblies, illuminated road signs or other electrical equipment.
Previously known types of poleshaped supporting members can basically be divided into three categories, namely solid members, tubular members and members having a framework construction. With regard to both solid members and members having a framework construction, a separate and external connection box must be used to accomplish electrical connection to an electric feed cable extending below the ground level, and said connection box also includes associated electrical fuses. Furthermore, the cable joining the connection box and the electrical equipment suspended by the member is substantially totally unprotected. In order to receive protection for the last mentioned cable, and in order to avoid use of externally located connection boxes, tubular supporting members have previously been used, having an aperture located adjacent to the ground level, arranged with a detachably mounted lid. Terminal block and fuse holders can thus be arranged covered by said lid. In view of the fact that the aperture located adjacent to the ground level considerably reduces the physical properties of the tubular supporting member, a relatively large wall thickness has been required, resulting in large weight and high manufacturing cost for the member, and the members also cause considerable damage in collisions with vehicles. Certain proposed "collision friendly" members are previously known, e.g. having fractural impressions added during manufacture, intended to make the member break if same is involved in a collision with a vehicle. Also this last mentioned type is expensive to manufacture, and installation costs are also high.